In a particular field of endeavor, many different types of information may be collected and made available. As an example, different sensors may collect different types of information and may store the information in different formats. As another example, users may enter information using different applications with different formats. Furthermore, data acquisition may take place over an extended period of time and analysis of the data may be delayed as a result. Moreover, obtained data may not be accurate and systems relying on the obtained data may make important decisions based on such inaccurate data. Thus, systems that rely on different types of data face various challenges.